


Let me show you how to serve me

by childunderthemoon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Extreme Humiliation, F/F, F/M, Forced, Forced Relationship, Hardcore, Toys, master - Freeform, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childunderthemoon/pseuds/childunderthemoon
Summary: Jinora gets tricked into a slave relationship with Korra.
Relationships: Jinora/Kai (Avatar), Jinora/Korra (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 27





	Let me show you how to serve me

Jinora walked up to the large wooden door. She put her knuckles to it, but she withdrew her hand and hesitated for a moment. She turned around and walked back to her Air Bison. She buried her face in the thick fur. 

“Spirits. I thought this would be easy. I have always been able to talk to Korra. About anything.” Jinora sighed into the beast’s warmth. 

A door opened behind her and the Avatar’s rough voice called for her.

“Jinora? Is everything okay?” Korra’s voice had always been a safe space for Jinora, or rather the whole person. Korra had been a big sister of sorts. The person Jinora could count on with things she did not want to bring up with her parents. 

Jinora sat down in front of the fireplace, Korra sat down beside her. Put an arm around her and pulled her close.

“Is it Kai? If that boy has done anything.” Korra growled

“No... He is wonderful. But it has to do with him.” Jinora sighed when she thought about the man Korra called a boy. Jinora had turned 18 and Kai was 19. She had fallen so hard and so fast. Sure, mad at him at times but he was the one.

“But?” Korra leaned back and studied her.

“You know. Um. When in a relationship, there is certain expectations at a point. Me and Kai.” Jinora blushed.

“Have come to that point?” Korra smirked  
Jinora just nodded. 

The Airbender felt safe, she knew Korra and she had been with Asami for a while so the intimate part of a relationship should be easy for her to explain.

“So, let me get this straight, you want me to tell you how to Jinora?” Korra stood up and turned around looking down on Jinora.

The airbender swallowed hard. Felt the Avatar’s spirit change, her muscles flexed as she towered over Jinora. 

“Yes please.” Jinora squeaked.  
Korra smiled.

“Well I need more information if you want me to help you. How is Kai when it come sex?” Korra asked bluntly and Jinora closed her eyes. 

“He is. Um. Has presence.” Jinora did not open her eyes when she spoke.  
Korra chuckled.

“Presence?” Korra tilted her head and looked down on Jinora. 

The Airbender moved restlessly in her spot and her face turned red.

“He is.” Jinora drifted away and smiled. “Intense. Strong. Demanding.” Jinora said in a lyrical tone. 

Korra caressed Jinora’s head. 

“I understand what you mean.” Korra said softly.

“You do?” Jinora said and looked up.

Korra hunched down and took Jinora’s hands.

“If you really want to learn to be a good girl for Kai. I can teach you by showing.” Korra said  
Jinora bit her lip and swallowed.

“You mean.” Jinora swallowed her words and looked away.

“Go back home and sleep on it. Return tomorrow, no underwear under your robes and I will show you everything you need to make Kai happy if you want to.” Korra purred and caressed Jinora’s cheek.

Jinora turned and twisted in her bed. Korra… Being with Korra before Kai, would it… She did not want to cheat on Kai. He was out on a mission with Opal and would not be back for days. She closed her eyes and let her spirit wander. She coursed through the sky, search for Kai’s spirit and landed beside him. He was asleep and she did not want to wake him, but this was important.  
“Don’t move just answer me this. If I could learn to please you from someone else. Would you let me?” Jinora asked and Kai’s hand grabbed after her, but it just passed through her spirit form.

“As long as that someone is not a man.” Kai whispered not even opening his eyes.

Jinora wanted to kiss him but she closed her eyes and returned to her body. She wanted to burst out into laughter, but the Island would wake up and think she was crazy. She pulled her pillow to her chest and embrace it tightly. 

The wind got caught in her robes and she had to keep them down or everyone leaving the Sato Estate would see her bare skin under it. It was cold and Jinora hurried to enter through the huge front door. Korra sat by the fireplace resting her feet on a footstool or so Jinora though when she entered. But when she got closer, she saw that it was someone not something.

“I am.” Jinora stopped and starred at Asami who stood on all four on the floor with Korra’s feet on her naked back.

“Ah! Jinora.” Korra stood up leaving Asami on the floor.

” I guess you want me to teach you everything you need to know about making someone, intense, strong and demanding happy?” Korra smirked and stood just inches from Jinora who was still staring at Asami.

“I am.” Jinora said and Korra grabbed Jinora’s chin, pushed it up and kissed her on the lips. The air bender moaned softly into the Avatar’s kiss.

Korra pulled Jinora closer still kissing her tenderly, the Avatar’s hand cupped the younger woman’s ass and got another soft moan from her.

“Such a slut.” Korra whispered and planted kisses down Jinora’s neck. She heard the words but did not feel bad about Korra calling her something so degrading. 

It felt good. She leaned her head back, leaving her neck exposed letting Korra lick, nibble and kiss it. 

“Kneel.” Korra said less affectionate than before. It caught Jinora off guard, but she did as the Avatar told her.

Korra roughly grabbed Jinora’s hair and pushed her to her crotch. Jinora cried out but did not struggle.

“Good girl. Just follow, let me use you.” Korra said 

Jinora swallowed and looked up at Korra. The Avatar’s eyes had changed, a bit darker in colour and something intense played in those deep blue chasms. Korra pushed her crotch against Jinora’s face and rubbed against her.

“I have a present for you. Do you want it?” Korra asked with a smirk.

Jinora nodded not really knowing what she agreed to want.  
Korra pushed her free hand down her pants and grabbed something. A rubbery limb pushed against Jinora’s lips.

“Open wide.” Korra instructed and Jinora did as told and gagged on it immediately.   
Slowly it was worked in and out her mouth. Jinora could not put into words how it felt. Strangely intoxicating.

“Such a natural talent. I think you have lied about needing a tutor. I should spank you for lying Jinora.” Korra teased.

Gurgling gagging was the only noises Jinora uttered and Korra laughed.

“Take it deeper.” Korra said firmly.

Jinora struggled, her eyes were filled with tears and her lungs ached for air.

“Breathe through your nose.” Korra instructed and Jinora took a deep breath through her nose going into a frantic cough. Korra pulled out and chuckled.

“Let me try again.” Jinora said through her coughing and Korra smiled. She walked over to the couch and sat down.

“Come here and show me how you would serve Kai.” Korra said and rubbed her rubber cock.   
Jinora crawled over and sat down between Korra’s legs.

“Do what ever you want.” Korra said encouraging. 

Jinora put her hands on her thighs and leaned in, Korra helped her getting the toy into her mouth and the young airbender started to suck.  
“Good girl. Keep going, use a lot of saliva.” Korra instructed.

Korra snapped her fingers and Asami turned to her girlfriend.

“How can I serve you Master Korra?” Asami asked politely.

Korra smiled and held Jinora down over her rubber cock.

“Get behind her and lick her holes.” Korra ordered.

Jinora tried to protest but she felt how Asami pulled her robe up and a sudden strange feeling erupted in her when Asami’s tounge met her pussy.

“Ghoa!” Jinora gurgled as Korra started to move her hips face fucking her while Asami tended to her pussy.

“Oh, I love your virgin mouth Jinora.” Korra said and held Jinora down while the Airbender struggled to get up. 

Jinora struggled and inhaled through her nose, but the rubber cock clogged her up too much. She could not breath. She panicked and whimpered. 

“Switch holes Asami.” Korra said 

Jinora exhaled a moan when Asami’s tongue slowly started to play between her ass cheeks. Korra let her up to breathe and smacked the wet rubber cock against her face.

“How do you feel?” Korra asked genuinely interested to see if she had broken her former Air bending master’s daughter. 

Jinora swallowed and whimpered as Asami’s tounge caressed her ass.

“I am okay.” Jinora shivered.

“Get over my lap.” Korra ordered and Jinora crawled up placing herself over Korra’s lap. Korra caressed Jinora over her robe, withdrew her hand and landed it hard on the airbenders ass. Jinora jerked forward and grunted. When Korra did not get any bad reactions from Jinora she continued spanking her firmly.

“Asami loves getting her ass spanked. She loves pain you see, the more degrading play we do the hornier she gets.” Korra spanked Jinora until she started to let out almost soundless whimpers. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Korra whispered.

“No! Please... Continue!” Jinora said 

Korra snapped her fingers and Asami repeated the sentence from before.

“How can I serve you Master Korra?” Asami asked.

“Put your ass to Jinora’s face, she wants to return your kindness.” Korra said and Asami got up in the sofa pushing her ass to Jinora’s face.

The girl got a bit nervous and Korra whispered.

“Her asshole. Lick her asshole, Kai will love feeling your tounge caress his when you two get together again. HE will be crazy about it.” Korra purred.

Jinora closed her eyes when Asami started to rub her ass towards her face, bit she pushed her tongue between the Heiress ass cheeks and received a loud moan.

“Look how good you make her feel. Doesn’t it feel good?” Korra caressed Jinora’s ass, down her thigh and in between her robes. Jinora was soaking wet and Korra chuckled. “I think you are having a good time you too Jinora.” Korra said and teased Jinora’s wet pussy.   
Korra pulled Jinora down on the floor again.

“Get back on the cock slut. Suck it, Asami get down on the floor tend to our new toys ass again, she liked it.” Korra said and Jinora started to suck the rubber cock again. She slurped and gagged until Asami got down behind her then her sounds changed into moaning.

Jinora bobbed her head up and down, pushed her ass back against Asami’s face. It felt so oddly wrong, to like another humans tounge in a place like that.

“I think we have an analslut on our hands. Maybe you should go deeper. Finger her.” Korra ordered. 

Jinora exhaled a crying moan when Asami’s finger pushed inside her ass. Gently Asami moved it while Jinora bobbed her head faster into Korra’s lap.

“You would have made Kai come from this, lucky you I won’t come for a great while. Bring something nice from the kitchen Asami and stretch her ass for me.” Korra said

Jinora pulled away from the rubber cock.

“Wait.” Jinora panted and looked at Korra. 

“Really?” Korra said and looked down on Jinora.

“Please be gentle.” Jinora pleaded.

“Do you really want me to be gentle?” Korra asked tilting her head a bit as she saw Jinora blush.  
Korra waited but did not get any answer from Jinora.

“Well?” Korra asked again.

Jinora shook her head.

“Please show me how.” Jinora said and Korra leaned down kissed her forehead and grabbed the cock steering it back into Jinora’s mouth.

“That’s right slut, bite down on this if you need.” Korra moaned when Jinora gagged on the cock. 

Asama got back with a cucumber and a banana. Korra chuckled and pointed on the banana.   
“Finger her a bit before so we don’t break her before Kai dose.” Korra smirked  
Asami spat on her finger and pushed it inside Jinora’s ass. A low gurgling moan left the young airbender. Korra patted on her head and watched Asami work Jinora’s ass slowly.

Asami stretched Jinora’s ass for a while before she grabbed the banana, she did not warn Jinora before she started to push it up her ass. Low whimpering sounds left her, Korra held her secure down on the cock.

“Suck.” Korra instructed and Jinora continued sucking.

Asami pushed firmly feeling the Airbender resisting.

“She is resisting Master.” Asami said.

“Push harder.” Korra said 

Jinora started to protest and struggle but she was no match for Korra. The avatar held her down and Asami pushed until the only thing sticking out was the hard stem, it looked like a little tail.

Korra let Jinora breath and she flew up clutching her ass.

“OW!” she tried looking back and started to twirl around. 

Korra laughed and watched Jinora chase her banana tail.

“How will I get it out?” Jinora screamed.

Korra leaned back and smirked.

“Bend over and push it out.” Korra said. “Or leave it in till I help you with it.” 

Jinora put her arms around her and bit her lip.

“What now?” she said and looked at Korra.

Korra just studied her for a while, then she put both legs on the floor leaning forward.

“Lay down on your back and look up.” Korra said

Jinora did as told, got down on her side first and then she laid down. The banana was pushed deeper, and she whimpered. 

“It will disappear inside my ass.” Jinora whimpered. 

Korra dropped her pants fully and hunched down over Jinora’s face. She spread her asscheeks.  
“You know what to do.” Korra ignored her fear.

Jinora stuck her tounge out and Korra sat down moaning.

“Ah! Yes, lick good and you might be allowed to breath.” Korra moaned. 

Korra rubbed her ass into Jinora’s face, Asami stood by and just watch. Korra locked eyes with her and smiled.

“Use the cucumber yourself love. Don’t stop until I tell you.” Korra said.  
Asami sat down into one of the armchairs and leaned back.

“Yeah show me.” Korra said and watched Asami slowly pushed the cucumber inside her pussy.

Korra looked at Asami masturbating with the cucumber and rubbed harder against Jinora’s face. The airbenders neck and chin was drenched in Korra’s pussyjuices. 

“Oh. So close.” Asami whimpered.

“No.” Korra growled. “Leave it in and get down between Jinora’s legs. Show her how good you are at serving.” 

Asami got down, the cucumber still in her pussy and got down to Jinora. She did not hesitate, slowly she spread Jinora’s robes open and bowed down.

“AH!!” Jinora pushed her hips against Asami’s face and the Heiress licked firmly.

Korra sat down fully, held Jinora down and rubbed harder.

“Cum for us and I will let you breath.” Korra growled.

Jinora licked franticly and moved her hips against Asami. She whimpered into Korra’s ass and it made Korra even hornier.

“Come on Jinora. If you don’t cum I have to punish you.” Korra had planned this well.  
After not to much time Korra rose and looked down on a panting whimpering Jinora.

“I couldn’t I am… Sorry.” Jinora turned to her side and Korra poked her face with her foot.

“You will be when I am done with you.” Korra said with a sly smile.

The Avatar turned Jinora around and grabbed the banana. She pulled it out a bit and pushed it back in, almost so far it disappeared.

“Ah!” Jinora cried out.

“That’s right. Bad girls get their ass stuffed. I should tell Kai you been bad and that he should let you suffer.” Korra said and pulled the banana out. She replaced it with her rubber cock and did not let Jinora rest. She pushed inside Jinora and started to fuck her hard.

Jinora cried out and hit the floor.

“Is Kai’s dick bigger? Think of him as I fuck you, how sore you will be after he has put his dick up your ass.” 

Jinora whimpered as Korra kept fucking her ass sore. 

“Have you lost your words? Come on Jinora. You came here to be educated in the ways of demanding lovers, be grateful.” Korra said and pulled out.

Jinora shivered and rested her face on the cold floor.

Korra stood up and removed the dirty toy. Asami put a bucket down beside them and held out a medium sized metal ball.

“Ah, perfect.” Korra said and took it. “Take a deep breath.” Korra said and put it to Jinora’s ass.  
Jinora inhaled deeply and pushed back against Korra. Slowly her ass opened and swallowed the ball.

“Good girl.” Korra said and Jinora moaned.

Korra helped Jinora up and brushed off her robes.

“Now its time for you to sleep.” Korra said

Jinora whimpered.

“But. I need more. I need more knowledge.” Jinora whimpered.

Korra smirked.

“Call air Temple Island and tell them you are going to sleep here.” Korra instructed and Jinora hurried to the phone.

Korra waited and Jinora turned bright red.

“Everything is fine dad, I call tomorrow.” Jinora put the phone down and Korra held her arm out.

“Come with me.” Korra said and led Jinora down a dark hallway. Asami had got down on all four and crawled behind them.  
They passed doors with golden letters. It was names and suddenly they stopped and turned to a door with the name. JINORA on it.

“What?” Jinora squeaked.

Korra opened the door and pushed Jinora inside. 

Kai smiled back at her, he wore a black suit with a large bulge at his crotch and had a big screen showing a sequence of Jinora sucking Korra’s rubber cock.

“I think she is ready for you. Lock after you are done.” Korra pushed Jinora towards Kai.

“Thank you, Avatar Korra.” Kai said and caught a stumbling Jinora.

Before Korra closed the door, she looked at Kai.  
“Remember our deal, you leave her here when you are done.” Korra said and closed the door.

Jinora turned to Kai.

“You were on a mission.” Jinora whimpered.

“Closer than you thought love. Now show me what Korra showed you.” Kai said and opened his pants.

Jinora blushed when Kai rubbed his cock.

“Well.” He said and Jinora got down on her knees. “Better, open your mouth slut.” Kai said and Jinora did as told. 

It was different, harder than Korra, but it still felt nice. Jinora bobbed her head and heard Kai moan. Kai put his hands on Jinora’s head and pushed her deeper. His cock was both thicker and longer than Korra’s toy. Jinora started to gag and Kai moaned even more.

“Do you know how long I have waited for this you little slut. To long. I will have to share you with Korra, but it will be worth it.” Kai said and let Jinora up for air. She pulled back and panted.

“I love to serve your cock.” Jinora said drooling.  
Kai smiled dropped his pants.

“Serve all of me!” Kai said and turned around.

Jinora whimpered but spread Kai’s ass cheeks and started to lick him. He rubbed his cock and moaned.

“Oh! This is better than I thought, come on lick harder.” Kai growled

Jinora put her hands-on Kai’s legs and leaned in licking harder.

It felt like forever until Kai let her rest her tounge. She sat down and fell back onto her back.   
“Resting? I don’t think so.” Kai pushed Jinora’s legs up to her chest and steered his cock in between her pussy lips. “AH!” Kai growled when he pushed inside Jinora. The metal ball in her ass rubbed against him. “Fuck!” Kai stopped for a moment.

Jinora inhaled deeply and whimpered when he leaned down over her. He put his hand around her neck and squeezed. 

“You will start living here. I will come visit from time to time fucking you. Korra will take good care of you and I will get the best parts with no attachments.” 

Jinora froze. She whimpered and tried to speak.

“I lov.” Jinora tried.

“I know. But I am a bad boy. I want the cake and I want to eat it at the same time.” Kai moved his hips fast and hard. Pounding into Jinora.

Kai held her down while fucking her, he looked into her eyes the whole time smiling.

“Your pussy is so fucking good. But Korra said I was not allowed to come in you.” Kai stood up abruptly. 

Jinora got up on one knee but Kai stopped her and pushed her down.

“Open wide.” Kai said but didn’t wait for her to react. He forced his cock into Jinora’s mouth and started to facefuck her. “Oh! I am going to feed you with the best part of me, take it with gratitude and remember that I will come back to enjoy you often.” Kai said and moaned as he emptied his load into Jinora’s mouth. 

Everything went dark and Jinora felt the cold floor under her. She thought she would be sad. But to be used in this animalistic way was more satisfying than she could ever believe. She looked up at Kai, he smiled as he emptied the last of his load over her face.

“See you later Jinora.” He said and Jinora heard the door slam shut behind her.

She didn’t know how long she was on the floor but she felt two strong hands help her up. Korra embraced her and kissed her forehead.

“Sorry that he was a jerk from the start. But it’s a win win for me.” Korra led Jinora to a bed and put her down on her stomach. “You will sleep here.” Korra said and attached a thick leather collar around Jinora’s neck.

“This was planned?” Jinora asked weakly   
Korra held her hand to Jinora’s ass and bended the ball in the airbenders ass pulling it slowly out of her.

“Yes.” Korra said in a natural voice.

Jinora felt at peace and it was strange after such a strange evening. 

“We need this.” Korra said and firmly pushed a ballgag in between Jinora’s lips and secure it. “You will rest when I tell you too.” Korra said and got up in bed. Something hard pushed against Jinora’s ass. She screamed behind the gag when Korra pushed her metal toy inside Jinora’s ass. Muffled screams came through the closed door in the hallway for no one to hear.


End file.
